I'm Sorry, I Love You
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Lagi-lagi hatiku tidak tenang. Aku tahu ia mencintaiku, tapi aku selalu tidak yakin seberapa besar rasa cintanya padaku. Aku sangat mencintainya, ya mencintai Shikamaru Nara. Bukankah hal yang bagus? Aku mencintainya, dan ia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Bahagia bukan? Tapi, aku salah. Warning Inside. ShikaIno. Mind to RnR?


Lagi-lagi hatiku tidak tenang. Aku tahu ia mencintaiku, tapi aku selalu tidak yakin seberapa besar rasa cintanya padaku. Aku sangat mencintainya, ya mencintai Shikamaru Nara. Bukankah hal yang bagus? Aku mencintainya, dan ia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Bahagia bukan? Tapi, aku salah. Kenyataan bahwa Shikamaru―kekasihku―akan segera melangsungkan acara pertunangan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Siapa orangnya? Bukan diriku tentunya, wanita itu bernama Temari Sabaku, ia wanita dewasa, usianya diatasku dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berjanji padaku untuk memberitahu Temari tentang hubunganku dan Shikamaru. Ia berjanji akan memberitahu wanita berkuncir empat itu bahwa ia tidak mencintainya dan telah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai. Oh, ayolah. Orangtua Shikamaru bahkan tahu jika aku dan Shikamaru saling mencintai, tapi mereka tidak bisa menolak keinginan keluarga Sabaku itu. Perusahaan milik ayah Shikamaru terancam bangkrut, dan keluarga Sabaku menawarkan bantuan, tentu saja tidak cuma-cuma. Sebagai gantinya, keluarga Sabaku menginginkan Shikamaru untuk menikahi putrinya itu. Kau bisa bayangkan rasanya seperti apa? Sakit... Tapi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Bibi Yoshino―ibu Shikamaru―bahkan sampai memohon padaku, menangis. Ia takut jika mereka menolak permintaan keluarga Sabaku, maka keselamatanku lah yang terancam. Keluarga Sabaku bisa melakukan apa saja jika ada yang menghalangi mereka. Kedudukan selalu berkuasa bukan?

Dan sekarang aku melihat Shikamaru berbohong padaku. Ia bilang akan segera menyelesaikan permasalahan yang terjadi. Tapi, sekarang ia meninggalkanku yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi di _pub_ ini, sementara ia mengajak Temari berdansa―aku datang ketempat ini tanpa sepengetahuan Temari. Meskipun, saat mereka berdansa tatapan _obsidian_ Shikamaru tidak lepas dariku. Tetap saja tak mampu mengobati rasa sakitku.

_Aquamarine_-ku rasanya terkunci oleh tatapan itu. Ia tersenyum pahit ke arahku, aku tahu ini sulit untuknya. Shikamaru pasti merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini 'kan? Shikamaru terlalu takut untuk menyakiti Temari, akan mudah jika Temari juga menolak pertunangan itu, tapi ia mencintai Shikamaru. Perasaanku semakin tidak karuan. Shikamaru... Aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku menyerah? Atau tetap percaya bahwa aku dan dirimu memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Entahlah, rasanya berharap pun aku tidak yakin.

* * *

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

* * *

**OneShot**

**Disclaimer: Sejak dulu Naruto bukan punyaku. Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Fanfic is just for fun**

**Story©Yara Aresha**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort-Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typoo's, DLDR, rusuh, dll**

**a ShikaIno Fanfiction**

**Special for CSIF and ShikaIno Shipper**

* * *

**Author's POV**

Ino Yamanaka, meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja _pub_, memejamkan mata untuk menghentikan aliran airmatanya yang keluar tanpa notifikasi terlebih dahulu. Wanita berusia 23 tahun itu tidak ingin siapa pun melihatnya dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti saat ini. Namun, Ino tidak menyadari, dengan memejamkan matanya seperti itu, wajah tampan milik Shikamaru berubah drastis, ia terlihat begitu hancur. Shikamaru tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasih pirangnya itu, ia ingin pergi menghampiri tubuh Ino yang terlihat tidak bergairah, tapi genggaman erat lengan Temari tidak bisa membuatnya berkutik. Ocehan Temari sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan, baginya ucapan wanita itu hanyalah omong kosong yang tidak penting. Karena perhatian Shikamaru sepenuhnya hanya tertuju pada wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Shikamaru berdegub dengan kencang, nafasnya terasa berat, ia mengepalkan tangannya, amarah dalam hatinya memuncak ketika melihat sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut klimis menghampiri tubuh kekasihnya.

**#**

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, ketika ia merasakan tepukan dibahu kanannya. Ia melihat disana ada Sai. Sai adalah pendamping setia keluarga Nara, _butler_ Shikamaru. Usianya sama dengan Ino dan Shikamaru, sejak kecil ia telah mengabdi kepada keluarga Nara. Ino datang ke _pub_ pun bersama dengan pemuda itu―atas permintaan Shikamaru tentu saja.

Sai menatap wanita seindah malaikat yang tengah rapuh itu dengan hangat. Ino tahu Sai memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, meskipun Sai tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tindakannya yang berlebihan memerhatikan Ino lah yang membuat perasaannya mudah diketahui. Sai tersenyum hangat kepada Ino, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh ramping Ino ala _bridal style_ menuju pintu keluar dari _ball room._

"Kau sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan baik, Nona Ino. Sebaiknya beristirahatlah dahulu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar yang disediakan disini." Sai tidak memiliki motif tersembunyi. Ia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Ino, hanya kepada Ino ia akan bersikap manis, karena ia mencintai Ino. Sai selalu bersikukuh bahwa Tuan muda Nara itu tidak layak bersanding dengan Ino. Sai lebih baik darinya, tapi sayang Ino lebih memilih pemuda berambut nanas itu, dan Sai tidak bisa melakukan apapun, baginya cukup jika Ino bahagia.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sai. Ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bersuara, hatinya terlalu sakit melihat kedekatan Shikamaru dan Temari. Sebelum Ino dan Sai pergi, Ino sempat melirik kearah Shikamaru, namun detik berikutnya ia lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam dada bidang Sai. Dan Ino gagal melihat ekspresi sedih diwajah Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara merasakan nyeri didadanya, ia marah, kesal.

**#**

"Shikamaru, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Temari yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari Shikamaru.

"Tidak," ujar Shikamaru jujur, ia menggertakkan giginya, menatap sosok Sai yang membawa kekasihnya pergi dan membawa Ino ke sebuah kamar yang disediakan disana. Ia dibakar cemburu.

_Apa yang akan dilakukan Sai?_

Temari menghela nafas, "pergilah, kejar wanita itu." Katanya.

Perkataan Temari membuat tubuh Shikamaru menegang, ia tersentak. Obsidiannya menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya. Temari memberinya senyuman hangat, "aku tahu kau mencintainya, bukan aku. Kau pikir sejak tadi aku tidak memperhatikanmu apa? Sekalipun kau tidak melepaskan atensimu pada wanita diujung sana. Pergilah dan pastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia layak untuk bahagia. Aku mencintaimu, Shika. Tapi, kau mencintainya. Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kita, aku akan bicara pada keluargaku. Sekarang pergilah, aku baik-baik saja." Katanya. Shikamaru tersenyum kepadanya, senyum yang benar-benar tulus. Shikamaru bahagia, akhirnya Temari mengerti keadaannya. Ia sangat mencintai Ino.

Shikamaru memeluk tubuh Temari singkat, sebagai bentuk ucapan terimakasihnya. Meskipun Temari merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, tapi ia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan seseorang bukan? Ia tidak boleh egois. Temari Sabaku memang seorang wanita yang memilik kepribadian yang baik. Saat hatinya terpuruk pun, ia masih bisa menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya, rasa haru membuncah dalam dadanya. "Terimakasih Temari, kau wanita yang baik." Katanya. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat, Shikamaru pergi dari _ball room _menuju tempat sang kekasih berada.

'_Dia tersenyum, ini senyuman pertamanya yang ia berikan untukku. Wanita itu harus membuatnya bahagia. Jika Shikamaru bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Kebahagiaan Shikamaru adalah keinginanku sejak awal pertemuan kami, aku ingin melihat senyumannya lagi, walaupun senyuman itu bukan karena aku.' _Lamunan Temari buyar ketika Matsuri―sahabatnya―datang dari arah belakang dan meneriaki namanya. Sedari tadi Matsuri memerhatikan sahabatnya itu dari tempat duduknya, tak jauh dari tengah-tengah lantai _ball room_ tempat Temari dan Shikamaru berdansa.

"Temari, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Temari tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Jika dia senang, maka aku akan senang, Matsuri-chan." Jawabnya dengan senyum ceria yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Matsuri ikut tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Temari dengan hangat, "Kau benar-benar berhati malaikat, Tuan putri," ucapnya bangga.

**#**

Sai menurunkan tubuh ringkih Ino diatas tempat tidur berukuran _King-Size _dengan nuansa putih gading itu, "tiduralah, Nona. Anda harus beristirahat." Ujar Sai. Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Sai.

"Terimakasih, Sai." Sai membungkukkan badannya dan melesat pergi dari kamar itu. Membiarkan Ino untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan memberinya _privacy_.

Namun nyatanya setelah kepergian Sai dari kamar mewah itu, Ino tidak juga dapat memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diatas bantal, tangisnya kembali pecah. Sekali lagi, ia meragukan Shikamaru. Kali ini keraguannya benar-benar sampai pada puncaknya. Apakah Shikamaru benar-benar mencintainya, atau hanya menjadikannya sebagai 'mainan' dan sekarang ia tengah bermesraan dengan Temari? Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, isakannya teredam oleh bantal, ia menangis dengan pilu.

Rasanya seperti wanita bodoh, diperdaya oleh cinta. Shikamaru jelas akan lebih memilih Nona muda itu, ia cantik, kaya raya, dewasa, terlebih lagi, ia mencintai Shikamaru. Tapi, apakah Ino harus menyerah begitu saja pada cintanya? Haruskah ia melenyapkan kepercayaannya pada Shikamaru seperti ini? Ia tahu benar, bahwa Shikamaru tidak pernah sekali pun mempermainkan perasaannya. Ia tahu, Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah mengumbar-ngumbar tentang cinta.

Belum berakhir, maka Ino memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu Shikamaru kembali padanya. Ya, ia percaya Shikamaru akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat, Ino mencintainya, maka ia tidak ingin jika Shikamaru pergi dari sisinya.

**#**

Suara derit pintu terbuka membuat tubuh Ino menegang, ia tahu siapa yang datang. Aroma harum yang menguar itu milik Shikamaru. Tapi, Ino tidak ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu saat ini. Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan, terlebih jejak airmata yang masih mengalir diwajah cantiknya tidak ingin ia tunjukkan pada pemuda itu.

Tubuh Ino semakin menegang dan jantung Ino berdegub lebih kencang dari biasanya, ketika Shikamaru naik keatas tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Ino. Ia melingkarkan lengannya disekitar pinggang Ino. Memeluk tubuh Ino dari belakang dengan erat, dada hangatnya bersentuhan dengan punggung Ino yang bergetar.

Ino masih enggan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat wajah sang kekasih. Tindakan Shikamaru saat ini membuatnya ingin menangis lebih keras. Ino mencengkram bantalnya lebih erat, melampiaskan rasa sakitnya disana, menahan isakannya yang semakin menggila.

Shikamaru mendesah pasrah, nafasnya menggelitik cuping milik Ino sebelum Shikamaru mulai berbicara, "Ino, kau tahu? Aku tidak pandai dalam hal ini, maksudku aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata." Ino masih mempertahankan posisinya. Menyadari sikap diam Ino, Shikamaru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, begitu _protective_, ia kembali berbisik disamping telinga Ino dengan suara yang lirih.

"Pertunangan itu telah dibatalkan," dengan cepat Ino membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Shikamaru, begitu _aquamarine _bertemu dengan _obsidian,_ rasa ego dan sakit Ino menguap entah kemana, Shikamaru tersenyum lembut padanya. Tapi, Ino masih tidak bisa memercayai ucapan Shikamaru begitu saja, maka ia hanya membisu, menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan penuh tanya, menuntut jawaban. Shikamaru menghela nafas dan mengerti maksud tatapan Ino.

"Temari bisa menerimanya, bahwa yang aku cintai bukan dirinya. Aku mencintaimu, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa jika bukan denganmu, Ino. Aku, mencintaimu." Ujar Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum lembut menunggu tanggapan dari sang pemilik hati.

Ino masih menatap Shikamaru dengan tidak percaya, baru saja Shikamaru mengucapkan kata-kata cinta kepadanya. Shikamaru tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata ajaib itu dengan manis seperti ini. Shikamaru bukanlah tipe orang yang romantis, bukan orang yang dengan mudah mengucapkan kata-kata manis, selama ini Shikamaru selalu menunjukkan rasa cintanya lewat perlakuannya, bukan lewat kata-kata. Pelukan Shikamaru semakin mengerat, ia takut jika Ino akan lari dari pelukannya.

Akhirnya, Ino membalas pelukan Shikamaru. Ia memeluk punggung pemuda yang dicintainya itu tidak kalah erat. Shikamaru membenamkan wajahnya disamping leher Ino, memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil. Ino tersenyum disela-sela tangis bahagianya, kemudian ia membisikkan kata-kata khusus untuk Shikamaru yang bisa membuat hati pemuda itu melambung tinggi, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Shikamaru Nara. Sangat mencintaimu." Shikamaru sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Ino, Shikamaru menyeka jejak airmata yang masih basah diwajah seputih porselen itu. Shikamaru tersenyum dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Ino.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih tegas menolaknya sejak awal. Aku hanya takut untuk menghadapinya, Ino. Kau tahu? Saat aku melihatmu bersama Sai, aku sangat marah. Temari ternyata menyadarinya, aku tidak pernah melepaskan pandanganku darimu. Lalu, ia menyuruhku untuk pergi menyusulmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Shikamaru, itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Shikamaru ucapkan.

Shikamaru menatap dalam iris _aquamarine_ Ino. Lalu ia mengecup lembut pipi Ino secara bergantian, kiri dan kanan. Udara di kamar itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi panas.

"_You're blushing_, Ino-chan." Shikamaru tertawa kecil, ketika melihat semburat merah menjalar dipipi wanita itu. Shikamaru meletakkan tangannya dikedua pipi Ino, membelainya lembut. Kemudian tatapan Shikamaru beralih kearah bibir _pink_ milik Ino, Shikamaru meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibir Ino. Sensasi dingin langsung saja menjalar diseluruh tubuh Ino, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"_Let me kiss you_." Ujar Shikamaru, ia mengerlingkan matanya pada Ino lalu menarik wajah wanitanya lebih dekat dengannya. Ino terkikik geli dengan perlakuan Shikamaru yang berubah drastis seperti ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, Shikamaru menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino_**. **_Menyapu setiap senti bibir Ino dengan kelembutan yang mampu membuat wanita itu melayang. Ino terpaku. Meskipun ini bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Shikamaru, tapi entah mengapa Ino selalu tidak siap dan jantungnya berdegub dengan irama yang tidak beraturan.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu malam ini." Bisik Shikamaru setelah pagutan mereka terlepas. Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia memjamkan kedua matanya ketika Shikamaru mendaratkan kecupan lembut diatas keningnya.

"Selamat malam, Shika-kun." Ino merapatkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan nyaman Shikamaru, dan mereka berdua terhanyut dalam tidur yang damai.

**#**

Sai memutuskan untuk datang kembali ke kamar yang ditempati Ino, memastikan bahwa wanita itu dalam keadaan yang baik. Senyuman tipis tersungging diwajah tampannya, ketika ia melihat Ino berada dalam pelukan Tuan mudanya.

"Akhirnya, cerita ini berakhir bahagia." Sai terkekeh dan menutup pintu kamar itu kembali. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli yang tengah merengkuh kebahagiaan mereka.

Dan kali ini, giliran Sai. Biarkanlah pemuda baik hati itu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

**THE END**

* * *

AN: Halooooo, bukannya terusin fic yang lain malah bikin fic baru ya. maafkan author ababil ini yaaa :'3

this fanfic just for fun ya guys... ini saya dedikasihkan untuk keluarga saya tercinta ShikaIno Family... dan seluruh lapisan masyarakat *?* pencinta ShikaIno diseluruh dunia *oke abaikan*

gomen ya kalo feelnya enggak berasa, ini rusuh sekali dan saya malas mengeditnya *plakk* XDDD

akhir kata I LOVE CSIF 3

:)


End file.
